


Sink Like a Stone [Japanese Translation]

by tobari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, AngstDarkCuddling and Snuggling, Dark, Kissing, M/M, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobari/pseuds/tobari
Summary: 夜のプールでモリアーティを退けて以来、ベーカー街 221Bでは奇妙に平穏な日々が続いていた──。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Sink Like a Stone [Japanese Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sink Like a Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170636) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



> This story is a bit dark and angsty. Watch your step!  
> （ややダークでシリアスなストーリーです。ご注意を！）
> 
> \---------------------------------------------
> 
> ★Pixiv版はこちら  
> <https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=12192776>

部屋に一歩足を踏み入れるなり、ぶるりと水気を振るい落とした。濡れそぼったコートからは、水滴がシャワーになって絨毯に降り注いだ。

「ああもう、ずぶ濡れだよ」と、ジョンは悪態をついた。「外に出たらこれだ」

シャーロックはソファに座って足を投げ出し、椅子の背に頭をもたせかけていた。目は窓の外へと向けられていたが、ジョンが部屋に入ってきたのに気付くと振り向いた。そしてしばらくの間、まるで目の前に立っているのが誰なのか思い出そうとでもするように、じっとジョンを見つめて、そして微笑んだ。

「ああ、君か」と、彼は言った。

「ああ、僕さ」と、ジョンはコートのボタンを外しながら言った。「なんだ、雨を見てたのか？」

シャーロックはもう一度、窓の向こうへと目をやった。降りしきる雨が、窓ガラスにうつる街灯の光をゆらゆらと揺らめかせている。

「うん」。彼は起き上がり、ジョンが濡れたコートを脱いで乾かそうと、暖炉の傍に置かれた椅子の背に広げるのを眺めていた。「よかった。君がここに帰ってきて」と、シャーロックは言った。 

「ほかにどこへ行くって言うんだよ」。ジョンは凍えた手を温めようと摺り合わせた。

じっとジョンの方を見つめたまま、シャーロックは目を逸らそうとしない。事件現場にでもいるように、データを集めてざっと検分している時の目つきだった。

「何だ？」。彼がこんな風に見つめてくるのは珍しかった。

「少し話しておきたい事があるんだが、構わないか？」 

「いや──もちろんいいけど。座る？」

「その方が落ち着くなら」

「長くなるのか？ 込み入った話でも聞かされそうな感じだな」

シャーロックはジョンに腰掛けるよう促したが、指差したのは背後の肘掛け椅子でもソファの自分の隣でもなく──目の前のコーヒーテーブルだった。ジョンは訝しげに首を傾げた。

「仰せの通り〝込み入った話〟がある」と、シャーロックは言った。「だから傍へ来て、僕の目を見て聞いてほしい」

ジョンは戸惑いながらも、言われた通りコーヒーテーブルに腰を下ろすと、膝が触れ合うほどの距離で向かい合った。薄いブルーの瞳にじっと見据えられて、湿ったままのセーターの下でざわりと肌が粟立つのが分かった。乾いた温かな服に着替えるべきだろうが、それよりも今は話の中身が気になっていた。

「ジョン」と、シャーロックは切り出した。彼がこんな声で自分を呼ぶのを、ジョンは一度だけ耳にした事があった。以前、セクシャリティについて尋ねたせいで、口説かれていると勘違いした彼が、やんわり断ろうとしてきた時だ。骨ばった膝がパジャマ越しに触れるのを必要以上に意識しながらも、ジョンはじっと耳を傾けた。

「君にはちゃんと感謝を伝えるつもりだったんだ。それなのに僕はあの時、酷く混乱していて」と、シャーロックは言った。「まともに礼も言っていなかった」

何の話をしているのか、気づくのにしばらくかかったが、ジョンは微笑んだ。無言のまま、ただ笑みを向けた。

「今まで誰も、僕のためにあんな風に命を投げ出してくれた事はなかった」。シャーロックは俯き、瞳には睫毛の影が落ちた。「僕にそれだけの値打ちがあると考える人間なんていなかったから」

「一人も？」

シャーロックは顔を上げてジョンを見た。

「本気でそんな奴がいると思うのか？」

「そりゃ、いない方がおかしいだろ」

シャーロックは天井を見上げた。瞳はわずかに潤みを帯び、その病的に白い顔に宿る繊細な美しさは、どこか異彩を放つ美術品のようでもあった。そしてなお、彼の顔には今、ジョンが片手で数えられるほどしか見た事のない、あまりに人間的な感情が浮かんでいるのだった。その顔はこう言っていた。〝僕は感動しているが、誰にも気取られないに決まっている〟。ジョンにはお見通しだったが、とはいえシャーロックには自分のポーカーフェイスを信じさせておいてやる事にした。

「話ってそれだけ？」と、ジョンは聞いた。

「ジョン、僕は君に礼を言おうと」

「もう言っただろ」

「それに、謝りたいんだ」

これには感謝される以上に虚を突かれた。

「謝るって、何を？」

「僕はずっと──君に冷たく当たっていた」。シャーロックは再び俯いて顔を背けると、窓の外へと目をやった。下の往来を救急車のサイレンが通り過ぎていき、部屋の壁や彼の巻き毛を赤と青の光が照らした。「君に対して無神経だった。酷い事も言ったし、気遣ってくれる君を馬鹿にした」

ジョンは溜息をついて、「言ってる事は分かるけど」と続けた。「君はただ、人に何かを伝えるって事に慣れてなかっただけさ」

シャーロックは振り向いて、言葉に詰まったように喉を上下させた。ジョンはそれを見ながら、彼はこんな柄にもない事を口に出して言うほど、今夜は何をそんなに憂鬱な考えに沈んでいたのだろうかと訝しんだ。

「君は本当に良くしてくれた」と、シャーロックは言った。「僕がその気遣いに値しない時でも」

「それはたぶん、君が口では何を言っていても、本当は人を思いやってるって知ってるからだよ」と、ジョンは彼の方へと身をかがめながら言った。「モリアーティは、君の体から（心臓）を引っ張り出して燃やしてやるって言ったけど、それはつまり、君にはハートがあるって事だろ。君と張り合えるくらい、あれだけ頭の良い男が言うんだから」

彼はしばらくの間、ただじっとジョンを見つめていた。ジョンも見つめ返したが、シャーロックはやがて思い切り相好を崩して笑い出した。ジョンも笑って、テーブルに座り直した。

「笑ってる時、君の顔は完全に別人みたいになるんだって知ってた？」と、ジョンは聞いてみた。

「何言ってるんだ」と、シャーロックは笑いを引っ込めて口を引き結んでしまったが、まだ微笑みは残ったままだった。

「本当なんだ」。ジョンは手を足の下に挟んで座り直し、もう自分の膝がシャーロックの膝に乗り上げるのも気にしなかった。「笑い出すまでは、君の顔はいかめしくてあちこちカクカクしてるのに、ひとたび笑い顔になると、唇は大きく広がって、頬もくしゃっと持ち上がって、目がぎゅっと細くなる。ぜんぜん別人のシャーロックが現れたみたいになるんだ」

シャーロックはまた笑い出し、まさに今言った通りの笑みがもう一度目の前に現れた。ジョンは満足げに笑って、膝をぶつけて揺すぶった。「ほら、もう柄にもなく感傷的になるのも、馬鹿な事を言うのも、今夜は十分だろ」

シャーロックはまだ微笑んだままだった。「君があの時してくれた事は、本当に素晴らしかった」

ジョンはお手上げだと両手を上げた。「君だって同じくらい素晴らしい事をしたんだから、それでおあいこだ」

ふいに物音がして、ジョンはそちらに気を取られた。水が滴るような音だった。肩越しに振り仰ぐと、天井の小さな割れ目から水が漏れ出して、絨毯の上にぱたぱたと落ち始めていた。

「おい冗談だろ」と、ジョンは立ち上がった。「雨漏りだ！」

漏れ出している箇所をよく見ようと天井を見上げると、ひび割れはそれほど酷くはなかったが、絨毯の上にはすでに黒い水染みができていた。ジョンはシャーロックの方を振り向いて言った。「鍋でも置いた方がよさそうだ。キッチンから鍋を──シャーロック？」

シャーロックもまた、同じように天井を見上げていた。目は水が漏れ出ている箇所を見据えたまま、それが何か自分に向けられたひどい侮辱だと思ってでもいるように、唇を尖らせている。急に我に返ったように、彼はジョンの方を振り向くと「うん」と言って立ち上がった。「鍋を取ってくる」

シャーロックがキッチンから持ってきた鍋を、ジョンは雨漏りの真下においた。金属の鍋に雫が跳ねて、カツンカツンと音を立てた。

「朝になったら、ハドソンさんに言っておいた方がよさそうだ」とジョンは言い、しゃがみこんだまま、すでに鍋に指二本分ほどの深さにまで溜まった水に指先を浸してみた。「何か変わった匂いがしないか？」。ジョンは濡れた指を鼻先に近づけようとしたが、シャーロックがその前に腕を掴んで引き上げ、ジョンを立ち上がらせた。

「ジョン」と、シャーロックは軽く笑って言った。「君には本当に推理力がない。いや、これは良い意味で言ってるんだ。水は放っておけ」

「何だって？」

「いいから。さあ、テレビでも見よう。まだ僕に見せてない酷い番組が他にもあるんだろう？」

二人はソファに並んで腰を下ろした。ジョンは寒気がして毛布にくるまっていたが、濡れた衣服を着替えても肌は冷たく湿ったままのような気がして、風邪でも引いていない事を願った。シャーロックはガウンを着込み、ソファの上で小さく丸まるように膝を抱えて座っていた。二人はそうしていくつか軽いコメディ番組を見て、ジョンは笑い、シャーロックは小馬鹿にしたように鼻を鳴らしたが、幸いにも感想は頭の中だけに留めておいてくれたようだった。。ジョンはこれもまた──あくまで一時的なものかもしれないが──シャーロックが今まで見せようとしなかった、彼の気遣いや優しさの一端なのだろうかと考えた。

毛布にくるまってソファの背に頭をもたせかけたまま、ジョンはやがてうとうとと微睡みはじめた。目を覚ました時にはテレビは消えていて、膝のあたりに何か温かな重みを感じた。見下ろせば、重みの正体はシャーロックの頭だった。彼はソファのアームとジョンの体との間に、信じられないほど小さく体を丸めて横になっていた。

ジョンは彼は眠っているのだろうと思ったが、すらりと細い指が、まるで暗闇を怖がる子供のように、ジョンの毛布の端を固く握りしめているのに気がついた。上から手を重ねてやると、ぎゅっと毛布を握り締めていた手が開き、指から力が抜けていくのが分かった。

「大丈夫か？」と、ジョンは囁いた。

シャーロックは、見た目にはほとんど分からないほど微かに首を振った。

ジョンはどうしていいか分からず、ただ彼の髪へと指をくぐらせた。髪は滑らかで細くひんやりとして、まるで霧にでも触れているようだった。

「じきに良くなるよ」と、ジョンは小声で言った。「そのうちぜんぶ元通りになる。今はまだ二人とも、あんな事があったばかりで、傷口が開いたままみたいな状態なんだ。だから何もかもがこんなに……」。ジョンは言いよどみ、考えに囚われて眉根を寄せた。

「その話はよしてくれ」と、シャーロックは囁いて手を伸ばし、髪をなでていたジョンの手首を掴んだ。「今は考えないほうがいい」

「分かったよ」と、ジョンは答えた。

指は彼の髪に絡めたままだった。シャーロックはその手を掴んで離さず、二人はそのまま再び眠りへと落ちていった。

○ ○ ○

２２１Ｂでは、かつてなく穏やかな日々が過ぎていった。静かで、何事もない毎日。傷を癒やして日常を立て直すために、二人には時間が必要だった。生きるか死ぬか、人生を一変させるような出来事に共に直面して以来、二人の間にあった距離は縮まっていた。もう互いに苛立ちをぶつけ合う事もなくなり、ジョンは今なら、キッチンテーブル一面に散乱した実験器具も、冷蔵庫の中の人体パーツですらも許せるような気がした。とはいえシャーロックはそのいずれについても、にわかにまともな分別を覚え始めたようだった。

雨は一向に降りやむ気配がなかった。ロンドンの本領発揮だった。天井のひび割れは広がり、雨漏り用の鍋は二つに増えた。ジョンは鍋の横を通り過ぎるたびに、水が溢れていないかチェックした。天井裏に上がって自分で割れ目を修理したかったが、シャーロックは二人ともまともな修理法など知らないし、雨漏りをひどくするだけだと言って聞かなかった。

「修理は諦めろ」と彼は言った。「それに、この雨漏りは部屋にちょっとした彩りを加えているじゃないか」。シャーロックはキッチンにいて、信じがたい事に料理をしていた。シンクの前に立ったまま、彼は振り向いてジョンに微笑みかけた。

「ああ、まさしくヴィクトリア時代ものの小説にでも出てきそうな風情だよ」。ジョンはキッチンカウンターの脇に立って紅茶を啜りながら、シャーロックが茹で上がったパスタをざるにあける様子を眺めていた。「君に料理ができるなんて知らなかった」

「料理は実に面白い」と、シャーロックはパスタをフライパンへと振り落としながら言った。「成分の異なる物質同士を混合して、何かを作り出すというのは興味深い」

「料理が面白いって話をするのに、はなから口に入れるつもりもなさそうな言い方をするなよ」

「僕が〝何か〟を体の中に入れた事がないからといって、〝それ〟に興味がないとは言えないだろう」。シャーロックはシンクの方を向いたまま、ジョンをちらりと見やって言った。

ジョンはしばらくの間、返す言葉が見つからず、ぽかんと口を開けたまま彼を見つめていた。

「シャーロック──それは……今のはそういう意味で言ったのか？」

「ほら」と、シャーロックは振り向いて、ジョンに木べらを押し付けながら言った。「これでソースを混ぜてくれ」

ジョンは今しがたこの場で起きた事が何なのか、頭の整理がつかないままコンロに向かった。肩越しに伺うと、シャーロックはテーブルにせっせと食器類を並べていた──この部屋にあんなまともな皿のセットがあったとは知らなかった。コンロに向き直ってソースをかき混ぜると、意外にも旨そうな匂いが立ち上ってきた。

突然、パキッと鋭い響きと共に何かが崩れ落ちてくるような音がして、ジョンは振り向いた。シンクの中に手の平いっぱいの砂利でも投げ込んだような音だった。

「何だ──？」

見れば、流しの上の壁からタイルが剥がれ落ちていた。ジョンは呆れて言葉を失った。タイルがなくなった箇所は、下から木の地肌が覗いている。シンクの中で音を立てたのは、壁から崩れたタイルだったのだ。

「おい、何だよこれ」と、ジョンは持っていた木べらをコンロの隅に投げ出しながら言った。「この部屋は崩れ落ちかかってるぞ！」

ジョンは流しに歩み寄って中を覗き込んだ。シンクの底に、崩れたタイルが散らばっていた。

「そのようだな」と、シャーロックが隣に来て言った。「ハドソンさんは僕らに、どれほど酷いボロ部屋を掴ませたんだか」

「次は何だ？ 頭の上に屋根でも落ちてくるのか？」。ジョンは崩れたタイルの一枚を拾い上げ、元通り貼り直せるだろうかと目の前にかざしてみた。指でつまんでひっくり返した時、ふと何か奇妙な感じを覚えて、彼は怪訝な目でに手の中のタイルを見つめた。

「とりあえず放っておけ」と、シャーロックはジョンの手からタイルを取り上げ、流しの脇に置いた。「ソースを見ててくれ。焦げる」

結局、崩れてくる天井に邪魔される事もなく、夕食は無事に作り終えたが、ジョンは流しを使うたびにぶつぶつと不平を漏らした。とはいえ、二人はようやく食卓へと腰を落ち着けた。ジョンは隅の席に、シャーロックはその隣に。ジョンがパスタを口に運ぶのを、彼は期待の目で見つめていた。

吟味するように噛みしめて飲み込み、ジョンはにっこりと笑みを浮かべた。「旨いよ。いやほんとに。最高に旨い！」。ジョンは信じられないという風に笑い声を上げた。

シャーロックも笑った。「君は僕に対して信用がなさすぎる」

「家事みたいな事は得意じゃないだろ。それは認めろよ」

「あえてやってみるほどの理由がなかっただけかもしれない」

二人はしばらくの間、黙ったまま料理を口に運んでいたが、やがてジョンの方から口火を切った。「さっきのあれは、本当にそういう意味で言ったのか？」

「君はそう思うのか？」。シャーロックはパスタを口に運ぶというよりは、皿の上で掻き回しているばかりだったが、少なくとも食べようとする姿勢だけは見せていた。

「さあ。君はまた僕を煙に巻いて、人間のふりをしているだけかもしれないからな。君が本当は何を考えてるかなんて、僕には分からない」

シャーロックは視線を上げてジョンを見た。その瞳に浮かんだ表情を見て、ジョンはすぐさま今言った言葉を後悔した。

「僕は君を騙そうとした事なんてない」と、シャーロックは淡々と言った。「実際、騙しても君には見抜かれてしまうだろう。自分を過小評価するのはよせ」と言って、彼はちらりと天井を見上げた。「時間はかかっても、君はいつだって最後には真実を見抜く」

ジョンは訝しげに眉根を寄せたまま、フォークにいくらかパスタを絡め取った。

「ワインでもどうだ？」とシャーロックが聞いた。「赤ワインがあるんだ」

「ああ、いいな。飲もう」

食事を済ませ、ワインをグラスに一杯飲み干すと、体も温まって気怠さを覚え、ジョンはソファにだらりと体を伸ばした。シャーロックは両手の指先を顎の下に立てて合わせ、暖炉の傍の椅子から黙ったままジョンを見つめていた。彼はいく度か、何かを言い出そうとするような素振りを見せたが、結局は口をつぐんだままだった。ジョンはじっと天井を見つめた。

シャーロックの細い長身が隣に腰掛けたのを感じて、ジョンは自分が無意識に彼を手招きしたのだと気づいた。シャーロックはそんな小さな合図を待っていたのに違いない。二人の間にはしばらく沈黙が流れた。触れ合った体は温かく、ワインの香りを含んだ吐息が頬を掠めた。

「君の事を人でなしだなんて、本気で言った訳じゃないんだ」と、ジョンはようやくそっと口に出して言った。

窓の外の往来を、また救急車のサイレンが通り過ぎていった。部屋の中ではこんなにも全てが静かで安らいで感じられる時ですら、いつもどこかで誰かが苦しんでいる。

「君に人でなしだと思われたかった訳でもない」と、シャーロックは言った。

ジョンは振り向いて彼の顔へと手を伸ばすと、顎のラインをなぞった。シャーロックもジョンの顔に触れようとするように腕を持ち上げたが、頬に伸ばされた指先が触れる事はなかった。

ジョンはそっと彼にキスをした。ためらいはなかったが、優しく触れた。瞳を閉じていてもはっきりと思い描く事ができるシャーロックの唇は、その見た目通りに柔らかく温かかった。

二人はそうして身を寄せ合い、互いの吐息を吸い込み合うほど唇を寄せ合って眠りに落ちた。ジョンはシャーロックの指先が顎を掠める感触に目を醒まし、巻毛が頬に触れて、彼が肩口に顔を埋めたのに気づいてまた目を醒ました。そして一瞬、確かにシャーロックが静かに啜り泣いているのを聞いたような気がした。その異様さに、ジョンは一度は完全に目を醒まし、彼の頭の後ろへとそっと手をやったが、もう泣き声は聞こえなかった。たぶん、ただの夢だったのだろう。

それでもジョンは、再び瞳を閉じながらそっと囁いた。「じきに良くなるよ…」

○ ○ ○

ジョンはいらいらと頭を掻きながら階段を降りると、居間をぐるりと見回した。

「シャーロック、僕の革手袋を見なかったか？」。ソファの上のクッションを無意味に持ち上げながら、彼は聞いた。「変なんだ。どこにも見当たらない。知ってるだろ？ ほら、あの日の夜もしてたやつ──」

ジョンはキッチンに行こうとして、その場に立ち止まった。シャーロックはキッチンの床の真ん中に、膝を抱えて座り込んでいた。まだガウン姿のまま、もの悲しげに流しの上の壁を見つめている。

「シャーロック？」

ジョンは自分もキッチンに足を踏み入れると、シンクの方を見た。壁のタイルはさらに剥がれ落ちて、キッチンカウンターや流しの前の床にまで散らばっていた。

「ああ上等だよ」。ジョンは憤慨して両手を上げ、居間を見回した。「しかも、まだ雨は降りやまないのか？ ずっとこんな調子だ」。ジョンは雨漏りの下へとつかつかと近寄ると天井を睨み、半分水の溜まった鍋を見下ろした。「もう我慢の限界だ」と、彼は再びキッチンへと戻りながら言った。「部屋に修理を寄越さない限り、ハドソンさんには家賃なんて絶対に払わないからな！」

キッチンの壁をじっと眺めていたシャーロックは、目線を上げてジョンを見た。物思いに沈んでいたような顔だった。「ジョン」と、彼は言った。

「どうした？」

「昨夜の僕らは、どうかしてたと思ってる？」

ジョンはその場に立ち尽くして、彼を見下ろした。

「いや、なんで。そんな事ちっとも思ってないよ。君はそう思うの？」

「どうかしてたのは確かだと思う」

「どういう意味だ？」

シャーロックはしばらく黙り込んだ後、俯いた。「あれは〝そういう〟意味で言った」

ジョンは呆れたように笑った。「そんな事はもういいだろ」。顔を上げたシャーロックに、ジョンは笑みを向けた。「それに、率直な意見を聞きたいなら言うけど、あれは仄めかしにしては直球すぎたから」

シャーロックは微笑んだ。

「ほら、そんなとこに座り込んでないで、その結講な頭脳を、僕の革手袋を見つけるのに使ってくれよ」

「手袋なんか放っておけ。外出なんてするな」

ジョンは結局、たいして抵抗もせず外出を取りやめた。二人はまた並んでソファに腰掛け、テレビを眺めていたが、今度はジョンは片腕を自然にシャーロックの肩へと回した。ピタンピタンと鍋に落ち続ける雨漏りには終始気を散らされ、ジョンはしかめ面で鍋を見下ろしたが、シャーロックはそっと太腿の上に手を預けて意識を引き戻した。

二人でそうしていると、十代の頃にでも舞い戻ったような気分だった。少しずつ距離を詰めて、手を握るために腕の位置を変えて、テレビを見ているふりをしながら、頭の中ではもっと距離を縮めるために次はどうしようかと、そんな事ばかり考えている。やがてようやく、二人はキスを交わし始めた。それはもう昨夜のように唇を触れ合わせるだけのものではなく、もっと激しさを帯びた。

これは互いにとって良くない事だろうかと、ジョンの頭には疑念がよぎったが、それを言うなら、そもそもなぜシャーロックにキスをしているのかと、その答えを先に出さなければならない。ある側面では、彼を慰めたいと思っていたし、自分もまた慰められたかった。ある側面においては、キスは二人の間に生まれた新たな絆の表れでもあった。しかしそんな事すべてを於いても、ジョンはもうずっと以前から、ただシャーロックが好きだった。当の本人が、その好意を踏みつけにしてくるような時ですら。

だからたぶん、これは良い事なのだ。

しばらくして、二人はソファに並んで横になっていた。シャーロックは頭をジョンの胸へと預け、ジョンは彼の髪を撫でていた。

「プールであった事を、話しておくべきだと思うんだ」と、ジョンは呟くように言った。「もし、君がまだあの事を気に病んでいるんなら」

「よした方がいい」

ジョンは巻毛を指に絡めながら言った。「君みたいに上等な頭脳の持ち主でも、トラウマに苛まれる事だってある。それについては僕の方が専門家だ。話せばマシになる」

「ジョン、僕の言う事を信用しろ」と言って、シャーロックは深い溜息をついた。「話したところでどうにもならない」

「でも、あの夜にあった事は、本当に精神的にかなり負担のかかる出来事だった訳だし」

その場の真剣な空気をあざ笑うように、天井からの水漏れは量を増し、床に置いてあるいくつかの鍋からは水が跳ね上がった。

「やめてくれ」と、シャーロックはジョンの背に回した腕に力を込めた。「何かもっと良い事を考えさせてくれ。君の頭の中にあるような、何か素晴らしい事だ。僕のじゃなく」

シャーロックがこんな風に自分を曲げない時は、口論しても無駄だと分かっていた。

「僕の頭の中にあるのが、善良な考えかどうかは疑わしいけど」と、ジョンは声を低めて言った。声のトーンが変わったのに、シャーロックは気づいたに違いない。彼は顔を上げ、ジョンは言葉に詰まった。「何か……軽率な事を考えてるかも」

「軽率？」

「シャーロック、僕らは慎重にならなくちゃいけない。二人ともＰＴＳＤ状態で、必要以上に感情的になってる。安易に慰めを得るために軽はずみな事をしたら、後できっと後悔する」

「君は僕らがそういう軽はずみな事をすると思ってるのか？」

ジョンは天井を見上げ、シャーロックの頭皮に爪を滑らせながら「するかもしれないだろ」と言った。

「それで君は、僕らが後で後悔すると思うのか？」

ジョンには返す言葉がなかった。

「慰めになるんだろう？」

良いか悪いか、二人は結局、ジョンのベッドで夜を過ごした。

○ ○ ○

その夜はジョンにとって、今までの人生で最もセクシャルで、それでいて全くそんな事などなかったとも言える奇妙な一夜だった。二人は何も身に付けないまま、上掛けの下で身を寄せ合って夜を過ごした。ジョンは何度か勃起したし、それはシャーロックも同じだったが、二人とも絶頂に至る事も実際にセックスに踏み切る事もなかった──そういう触れ方すらしなかった。シャーロックはただ体中で抱きついて、自分の中に吸い込んでしまいたいとでも思っているかのように、長い手足にジョンを閉じ込める事にしか興味がないように見えた。

翌朝、先に目を覚ましたジョンは、長い間じっとシャーロックの寝顔を見つめながら横たわっていた。眠っている時ですら、彼はぎゅっと眉根を寄せていた。高く張った頬骨の上を指先でなぞると、微かに唇が動いた。

ジョンは微笑み、ただ彼を腕に抱いたまま雨音に耳を傾けていた。

雨音。雨はまだ降り続けているのだろうか。

ぱたぱたと窓に滴る雨音に、そして天井からの雨漏りの音に、ジョンは訝しげに耳を澄ませた。降り始めてもう何日になるだろう？ いくらロンドンといえども、少々降りすぎだ。

シャーロックが薄く目を開き、「おはよう」とジョンに身を寄せた。声はいつもより一層低く聞こえた。「眠れたのか？」

「シャーロック、雨が降り始めて今日で何日になる？」

シャーロックはジョンの胸へと手を滑らせ、心臓の上に乗せた。「このまま、もう少しベッドの中にいよう」と彼は囁いた。「まだ起きないでくれ」

「うん…ああ、分かったよ」。ジョンは逆らうつもりもなく、むしろもう二度とベッドから出たくはなかった。

とはいえ、しばらくしてジョンは起き、シャーロックも起きた。ジョンはキッチンをうろうろと歩き回り、紅茶を淹れ、物思いに沈んだ。彼はシンクの上の崩れたタイルの壁を見つめ、降り続ける雨音に耳を澄ませた。考えても考えても、思考は行き止まりにぶち当たるばかりだった。

「シャーロック…」と、ジョンはようやく居間へと足を踏み入れながら言った。シャーロックはガウン姿のまま背中で手を組み、窓際に立って外を眺めていた。ジョンの呼びかけには振り返らなかった。「シャーロック、変なんだ。君は、僕らがどうやってモリアーティから逃れたか覚えてるか？」

シャーロックは答えず、ただわずかに顔を上げた。

「僕は覚えてない」と、ジョンは頭を掻きながら言った。「おかしな事を言ってると思うかもしれないけど──。なんていうか、あの夜の話自体はずっとしてたし、あの出来事のせいで僕らは強いストレスを受けていた……はずだよな」

シャーロックは静かに溜息をつき、肩はそれにつれて上がった後、がくりと落ちた。

「もっと言えば」と、ジョンは部屋の中を見回しながら言った。「プールからこの部屋に戻ってきた記憶もない。ここへはいつ戻ってきたんだ？ あれから何日経った？ 僕らは一度でも外へ出かけたか？ 外に出た記憶もない」

シャーロックは振り向いた。その顔は歪んで──ほとんど悲しげに見えた。彼にも、人に悲しみを見せるという事があるとすればだが。

「どうして僕は忘れてるんだ？」と、ジョンは彼を見つめ、慄きを覚えながら聞いた。「僕の記憶はどうなった？」

シャーロックは黙り込んだままだった。ジョンは、部屋の真ん中の鍋へと流れ落ちる雨漏りに目を奪われた。天井のひび割れはさらに広がって、水はもはや雫ではなく水流になって流れ落ちていた。鍋の傍に膝をついてしゃがみこみ、溜まった冷たい水の中に指先を浸して鼻先へと近づけてみた。

「妙な匂いだ」と、ジョンはほとんど独り言のように言った。「なんだか……塩素みたいな」

キッチンからガシャンと音がして、どうやらタイルがさらに剥がれ落ちたようだった。ジョンはシンクに落ちたタイルを思い出していた。あれはまるで、プールに使われるようなタイルだった。

ジョンはシャーロックを見つめたまま、ゆっくりと立ち上がった。彼の顔には、ジョンが何かに遅れて気づくのをじっと待っている時の、見慣れた表情が浮かんでいた。

「僕ら二人は──」と、ジョンは躊躇いながら口にした。「シャーロック──あの爆発を、僕らが生き延びられたとは思えない」

シャーロックはもう一度溜息をついたが、今度のそれには諦めるような響きがあった。

「君はいつも、最後には真実に気づく」と、彼は言った。「多少時間はかかってもね、ジョン。まあ、君は僕じゃない。誰だってそうさ。でも、君はいつも君なりに文句なしに優秀だった」

〝だった〟。

ジョンはくるぶしのあたりに水を感じて、見下ろした。水はもう床の上にまで溢れはじめていた。壁の向こうから湧き出してでもいるかのように、部屋中のあらゆる場所から流れ出していた。

「僕らはあのとき死んだんだな」と、ジョンは言った。

シャーロックは、今はふくらはぎまで水位の上がった水の中を、ジョンの方へと近づいてきた。

「君は死んだ」と、シャーロックは張り詰めた声で言った。「僕は昏睡状態だ。だが、君が気づいてしまったからには、もうすぐ意識が戻るだろう」

ジョンは信じがたい思いで彼を見つめた。水は膝のあたりまで上がってきていた。窓の外からサイレンの音が聞こえて、青白い光がチカチカと水面に反射した。

「この時間が何なのかも、どうしてこうなったのかも全く分からない」と、シャーロックは言った。「たぶん、これは単に僕が見ている夢かもしれない。たとえ夢だとしても、こうして君と過ごせる時間があって良かった。君にもうずっと前に言っておくべきだった事を伝えられたから」

「だめだ──君は」と、ジョンは首を振りながら言った。「シャーロック、嫌だ。僕を置いていかないでくれ！」

出会って初めて、ジョンはシャーロックの顔に深い悲嘆が浮かぶのを見た。

「ジョン、僕はまた戻ってくる」と、彼は泣き出すのを堪えるように言った。瞳には涙が滲んで、青ざめたピンク色の唇は震えていた。「約束する。でも今はまだだめだ。モリアーティを捕まえて、この代償を払わせるまでは」

水は今ではもう、ジョンの腰あたりまで満ちていた──水の中は温かく、包まれているとほとんど落ち着くといっても良かった。さながら、優しく静かな平穏の中へとゆっくりと引きずり込まれていくように。不安を覚えて当然の状況のはずだったが、恐れはなかった。シャーロックは今は目の前に立っていて、纏わりついたガウンが水面に浮かんでいた。片時も目を離そうとしない彼は、あまりに打ちひしがれた顔をしていて、ジョンは無理に笑みを浮かべながら、本当にずっと、彼には心（heart）があったのだと思った。

「戻ってくる」と、シャーロックは言った。「君以外に、僕がこの世に留まるたった一つの理由がなくなったら」

ジョンは後ずさり、溢れてくる水に身を任せた。水は胸の高さにまで満ちて、そして顎も水につかった。

「怖がらなくていい」と、シャーロックは囁いた。「ジョン、ただの死だ」

「水の中で、君を待ってる」と、ジョンは約束を告げ、そして水底へと滑り落ちていった。

○ ○ ○

最後の瞬間を、シャーロックは見つめていた。モリアーティーが滝壺の白い瀑煙に突っ込み、水底へと消えるのを。次の瞬間、自分も水面に叩きつけられるより先に、彼は敵が命を落とした事を確信し、自分も死ぬ事に後悔はなかった。

水底へと沈むにつれて、何もかもが自分から剥がれ落ちていった。呼吸も、心臓の鼓動も、すべての感覚や知識も。闇が渦を巻き、そして圧倒的な無が、自我を形づくる最後の一片までをも飲み込んでいった。そして幾ばくかの間、彼の意識はただ無の中を漂っていたが、ふと何かに呼び覚まされた。

誰かの手が自分の手首を掴み、唇に誰かの唇が触れた。

シャーロックは微笑んだ。

《ああ、君か》

《待ってるって言っただろ。さあ、僕らの部屋に帰ろう》

そして、二人は帰った。

（終）


End file.
